Kanan Jarrus/Gallery
Images of Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Kanan Panel.png Kanan_Jarrus.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-figures-6386-recrop.jpg BmFitSPCIAIQ555.jpg Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Kanan Holding Lightsaber.png Kanan Title Card.jpg Kanan Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Kanan Wanted Poster 02.jpg Star_Wars_Kanan_1_by_Mark_Brooks.jpg Kanan Pose No.2.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Rebels Kanan.jpg Kannan about to Duel.png Rebels line up.jpg STWKANAN2015002cov.jpg Concept Art Kannan Speederbike Concept Art.png Ezra and Kanan Concept Art.png Kanan Jarrus Concept Art.jpg Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png Hera Filoni-1.jpg KananvsInquistorConceptArt.png Inquisitor with Kanan Concept Art.png Star-wars-rebels-books-1536x864-163815150829.jpg Kanan visits Ezra Concept Art.jpg Padawan Kanan Concept Art 01.jpg Padawan Kanan Concept Art 02.jpg kanan colour code.jpg Rebel Resolve Concept Art 18.jpg Rebel Resolve Concept Art 16.jpg Season One The Machine in the Ghost kanan jarrus profile.jpg The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-17.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-15.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-14.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-4.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-10.png The-Machine-in-the-Ghost-6.png Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Hera and kanan.PNG Rebels cap.PNG Star Wars Rebels 2.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-35.png Star-Wars-Rebels-23.png Star-Wars-Rebels-12.png KananHeraandSabineinthecockpit.jpg ZebandKanan.jpg Star Wars Rebels Screenshot.png Star Wars Rebels Kanan and Ezra.png Kanan reveals his Jedi Identity.jpg|Kanan reveals his Jedi Identity Droids in Distress EzraandKananshocked.png Well-kid-you-pulled-it-off.png Rebels Droids 5.jpg Droids in Distress.png Droids in Distress 77.png Droids in Distress 75.png Droids in Distress 60.png Droids in Distress 65.png Droids in Distress.jpg Droids in Distress 65.jpg Droids in Distress 63.jpg SWRS1-02 Kanan.jpg SWRS1 Droids in Distress.jpg SWR1_02 - Droids in Distress.jpg Rise of the Old Masters Niceandquietlike.png Luminara rebels.PNG GhostCrewviewingthehologram.jpg The-Inquisitor-2.png Inquisitor Fights Kanan.png|Kanan fights the Inquisitor Rise of the old Masters Kanan and Ezra.png Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters Screenshots.png Star Wars Rise of the old Masters Screenshots.png Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 19.png I am standing right here.png|"I'm standing right here." Ezra training to become a Jedi.png|Training Ezra Ezra looks at Kanan Beaten.jpg Out of Darkness Out of Darkness 2.png Out of Darkness 1.png Breaking Ranks 9.png Breaking Ranks 25.png Empire Day Kanan-and-Ezra.png Kanan-smiling.png Empire Day 02.jpg Empire Day 06.jpg Empire Day 21.jpg Empire Day 15.jpg Empire Day 14.jpg Empire Day 8.jpg Empire Day 4.jpg Gathering Forces Gathering Forces 6.png Gathering Forces 5.png Gathering Forces 4.png Gathering Forces 3.png Gathering Forces 2.png Gathering Forces 1.png Gathering Forces 06.jpg Gathering Forces 05.jpg Gathering Forces 01.jpg Gathering Forces 9.jpg Gathering Forces 8.jpg Path of the Jedi Path of the jedi 44.png Path of the jedi 36.png Path of the jedi 29.png Path of the jedi 26.png Path of the jedi 21.png Path of the jedi 17.png Path of the jedi 14.png Path of the jedi 9.png Path of the jedi 13.png Path of the jedi 8.png Path of the jedi 3.png Path of the jedi 4.png KananMeditating.jpg Idiot's Array Idiots Array 14.png Idiots Array 13.png Idiots Array 8.png Idiots Array 26.png Idiots Array 43.png Idiots Array 38.png Idiots Array 36.png Idiots Array 34.png Idiots Array 19.png Idiots Array 18.png Rebels - Idiot's Array 19.jpg Rebles - Idiot's Array 11.jpg Rebles - Idiot's Array 22.jpg Vision of Hope Vision of hope 14.jpg Vision of hope 11.jpg Vision of hope 46.png Vision of hope 36.png Vision of hope 35.png Vision of hope 28.png Rebels - Vision of Hope 11.jpg Vision_of_hope_4.jpg Call to Action Call to action 23.jpg Call to action 16.jpg Call to action 10.jpg Call to action 29.jpg Call to action 11.jpg Call to action 27.jpg Rebel Resolve Rebel resolve 60.jpg Rebel resolve 59.jpg Merchandise Kanan hasbro figure I.jpg Kanan hasbro figure II.jpg Images40ABUQ7D.jpg Kanan Toy.jpg Ezra and Kanan toys.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Hero Mashers.png Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries